


Mon Petit Chaton

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry always makes fun of him, M/M, Niall is obsessed with a kids show, and he realizes how cute it is to see Niall get excited over the show, one day Harry watches it with Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall finally convinces Harry to watch his favorite show with him, but Harry is too busy watching Niall’s eyes light up and his stupid grin spread across his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Petit Chaton

“In the daytime, I’m Marinette,” a girl’s voice played through his laptop speakers as Niall sat himself down for what seemed like a new episode. In retrospect, a little kid’s show was not something that Niall would have found himself enjoying, but then again, he could always blame his nephew for getting him into this mess in the first place.

“Just a normal girl with a normal life, but there’s something about me that no one knows yet.” Niall hummed along with the theme song, he was home alone in his flat so he was entitled to a little fanboy action.

“Because I’ve got a secret.” Niall heard the microwave beep with his popcorn, and got a little too excited getting up, that he tripped over the couch and fell to the ground.

“The things I do for this goddamn show.” He muttered, picking himself up.

 _I live a life, t_ hat’s full of fun  
_It keeps me sharp_ and on the run  
_when evil comes_ _I find a way  
_ _to use my force_ and save the day

oh oh oh  
Life’s got me spinning round  
oh oh oh  
my feet are off the ground  
O h oh oh  
_And when the sun goes down  
Y _ ou better hang around

It's ladybug, jumping above  
the power is on when things go wrong  
It's ladybug, the lucky charm  
the magic is always so strong

They look at me, and think i'm cool  
I’m Chat Noir and at night I rule  
_My ring is charged, with energy  
_ My claws are out, just watch and see

oh oh oh  
Oh no you’ll never know  
oh oh on  
my force will only grow  
oh oh oh  
_and when the moon is out  
_ you better hang around

It's ladybug, jumping above  
_the power is on when things go wrong_  
_It's ladybug, the lucky charm_  
the magic is always so strong

Another day I’m back at school  
I think about him he’s so cool  
_He looks at me, I look away  
_ But does he see me anyway

oh oh oh  
He’s got me spinning round  
oh oh oh  
My feet are off the ground  
oh oh oh  
_And when the sun goes down  
_ You better hang around

It's ladybug, jumping above  
_the power is on when things go wrong_  
_It's ladybug, the lucky charm_  
the magic is always so strong

I am a cat just chilling out  
But in the night she’s all I think about  
_I feel so strong when she’s around  
S _ he picks me up when I am down

oh oh oh  
oh no you’ll never know  
oh oh oh  
My love can only grow  
oh oh oh  
_And when I see her smile  
_ That’s when she becomes

It's ladybug, jumping above  
_the power is on when things go wrong_  
_It's ladybug, the lucky charm_  
the magic is always so strong

It's ladybug, jumping above  
_the power is on when things go wrong_  
_It's ladybug, the lucky charm_  
the magic is always so strong

It's ladybug, jumping above  
_It's ladybug, the lucky charm_  
Th e magic is always so strong

_It's ladybug_

It should be embarrassing that he knew the theme song word for word. But when you’re forced to go into a marathon for the sake of you nephew, it wasn’t like he could have ignored it every time a new episode came on.

So yes, this was his life; curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, blanket and his laptop ready to go. He was just about to click play when the door opened. Niall heard keys jingling and he sighed.

Harry was home.

Harry, his wonderful boyfriend of two and a half years. How he managed to put up with Niall was always a mystery to him. He wasn’t necessarily the cleanest boyfriend ever and he never really cooked. He spent his days working on his graphic design yes, but other than that, Niall was useless.

But Harry still loved him, had since their university days. But he hated this show. Sure his boyfriend was there when Niall was forced to please his nephew. That didn’t mean he was easily swayed by the characters that had such a hold on Niall already.

“Do I hear that show’s theme song?”

“Maybe,” Niall pouted. He sighed, already shoving his popcorn to the side in attempt to close his laptop. Apparently Harry was much closer than he had anticipated because the breathing down his neck was certainly new.

“Did I say you could close out love?” Harry breathed, and Niall shuddered. Harry reached over his shoulders and opened the laptop, hovering over the play button.

“How about this, I watch one episode and you can fanboy about it for the rest of the night.” Harry proposed and Niall cast him a look.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch Niall.” Harry hummed, taking off his jumper and jumping the couch with little struggle. Niall was nearly crushed but ended up laughing as the popcorn spilled over his boyfriend.

“Alright, you have to make your own popcorn though. That bowl is mine.”

“I’ll make you a new bowl if you want. Or you can just eat what you can off me.” Harry replied cheekily and Niall was so close to shoving him off the couch. Maybe later he would take up on that offer. But for now, he just pushed Harry off, letting the brunet make his own snacks.

Once Harry and him were situated, Niall clicked play. Thankfully the opening theme had already gone through so there was no worry of annoying his boyfriend too early.

“What’s this episode about?” Harry asked, and Niall shrugged. It wasn’t exactly a new episode but it was one that Niall himself hadn’t seen yet. All he knew was that there were definitely some suggestive actions in this particular episode, he had tumblr to blame for spoilers.

“So I’m going in blind here,” Harry mumbled and Niall shrugged, earning himself a gentle shove.

About fifteen minutes later, Niall was gripping his laptop for the life of him. The main male character had been doubled, no biggie. It's just that two very hot guy in leather cat suits were just enough for Niall. He had been surprisingly calm during the episode, but he wasn’t quite sure how Harry would react.

In fact, he wasn’t even sure if Harry was paying any attention. Too many times when Niall had looked over at his boyfriend, Harry had already been staring at him with fond eyes. It was cute, yeah he could admit that.

But he’d rather have someone to talk to about the show rather than binge watch it only when he was home alone.

“Miraculous ladybug!” The main female character gave a shout, throwing her lucky charm—I mean the girl was dressed as a ladybug, the bug was already lucky enough—and everything erased. Niall watched on as the guy began talking to his partner, flirting with her. His name was Chat and Niall swears his heart didn't flutter every time Ladybug called him, silly cat.

It wasn’t like he was called a kitten by his boyfriend every other day. No that mustn’t have been it.

“I must say,” Harry spoke as the end credits came on. “I might start watching with you if I get to see that stupid smile on your face again.” Niall’s face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I don’t have a stupid smile” He murmured, ignoring the fingers that had found their way to underneath his chin.

“You’re adorable Niall,” Harry laid a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling.

“Now, I think I’d like to recreate a scene, you know. To get a better feel of the situation Chat found himself in with Copycat.” Niall’s breath hitched.

“Do you think you could help me with that, kitten?” And if Niall became putty in Harry’s arms, well that just stayed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely inspired for the fact that I have recently gotten into a new show while another has finished, and well, I dragged my best friend down the hole so this is kind of what I imagine if and when we were to ever watch an episode together.
> 
> (Also I apologize for completely butchering the show’s theme song, I tried)
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
